That Ding You Do
Joe finds that it is rough being a member of JONAS when he develops a crush on a cello player who dislikes rock stars, so he decides to play the triangle in the orchestra. Nick and Kevin decide to help Joe by also joining the orchestra. Meanwhile, Macy and Stella have a bet on who can go longest minus their so-called obsessions. Synopsis Intro Scene: Joe takes a "How well do you know Joe" Quiz in the new issue of Teenster Magazine. After Kevin and Nick discover incorrect information about them, they decide to write a letter to correct the magazine. They ask the fans outside their house for a pen in order to do so. Main Plot: At school, Joe comes across a girl named Angelina playing the cello and is immediately attracted to her. When he introduces himself to her, she doesn't initially recognize him as a rock star. He tries to ask her out on a date but she declines, saying that rock stars are jerks. When Joe informs Nick and Kevin about what has happened, they agree to help him get the girl. In an effort to convince Angelina that he is a regular guy, Joe shoves the Teenster Magazine in her locker, but she remains unimpressed. She tells him that she used to date a champion athlete who treated her more like an assistant than a girlfriend and that Joe will be the same. At home, Nick and Kevin try to convince Joe to move on. Their father overhears the conversation and advises Joe that if he just continues to be himself, Angelina will realize that he is now who she thinks he is. When they return to school, all three boys decide to join the orchestra (Joe on the triangle, Kevin on the guitar, Nick on the piano) but this only angers Angelina further. Regardless, Joe is finally able to win Angelina over by remixing the concert songs with the help of his brothers. Side Plot: Macy and Stella engage in a bet on who can give up their obsessions for the longest. Macy is not allowed to talk about anything Jonas related and Stella is not allowed to use her phone. In the final scene of the episode, Macy is about to break when Stella comes running by to take her phone back. Macy wins the bet. Notes *The song featured in this episode is "Blue Danube". *The title is a play on the song and movie title "That Thing You Do". *The instructors conducting is off beat when they show him, this could be explained by the fact that he mentions he went to school for dentistry and not music. He says they can't fire him because the principal is his mom. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Staub: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa *John Ducey: Tom Lucas Co-starring Guest starring *Peter MacKenzie: Mr. Phelps *Mariah Buzolin: Angelina International Airdates Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes